A spinning disk confocal microscope equipped for long term live cell imaging is requested for the use of researchers at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. Major users will use the instrument for studies intercellular transmission of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), neuronal homeostasis, retinoic acid receptors and breast cancer, cellular nucleic acid uptake, and mechanisms of platelet formation. The instrument will be placed in and maintained by the Microscopy Shared Research Facility, an ongoing operation currently serving the research of more than one hundred Mount Sinai investigators. The facility's staff of two full time biomedical engineers will provide supervision and training for users of the requested instrument and will be responsible for its maintenance. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The requested instrument will support research in virology, neurology, oncology, and hematology concerning human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), neuronal cell biology, retinoic acid receptors in breast cancer, nucleic acid uptake by cells, and the formation of blood platelets. The information generated could impact therapies for major human health problems including AIDS, breast cancer and neurodegenerative disorders and could have broad implications for a variety of gene therapy strategies.